


The bookshop down the way

by The_anime_devil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean annoying Sam, Reader-Insert, Silly, friendly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_anime_devil/pseuds/The_anime_devil
Summary: Reader owns a bookshop that Sam frequents for books on lore. After all, the bunker has to be a little out of date.
Relationships: Alex Jones & Claire Novak, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & You, Sam Winchester & You
Kudos: 12





	The bookshop down the way

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and it's been sitting in my docs. So here, take it. You probably need some silly fluff after 15x18 which you can find my opinion about it on my tumblr. Same user name as here Also, reader's probably about 18.

“Good morning mister Winchester, waiting outside for me to open up?” Y/N laughed as Sam stepped into the small book store, not even ten minutes after it opened up.

“Normally no, but I really need a specific book. Do you have anything on tanuki’s? They’re japanese racoon dogs, but they have a whole mythology as well.”

“Um, you might be able to find something on the world shelf… or maybe the wildlife shelf? I don’t really carry much about global myths and legends.”

“Thanks,” he said, before making his way to the back of the store.

Sam Winchester, was one of the most frequent customers the little store had ever seen. He was in almost every week, sometimes just to browse and others looking for oddly specific books. She had no idea where he lived, which was odd seeing as there weren’t many houses around. She herself lived above the store since she moved back.

After she’d finished high school in another town, she’d lived with her father, she moved back and took over her mother’s bookstore.

“Here, thanks.” Sam handed her a book.

“No problem, that’ll be twenty dollars and thirty-two cents.”

***

“This has to be the place. I mean, it’s the only book store around for a while.”

“I think Sam would like a book on lore, would this place care any?”

“Probably not, that’s the point.”

“Why would we get Sam a gift he would not enjoy?”

“Uh… To embarrass him? To annoy him? Honestly Cass, not every gift has to be serious.”

Y/N was standing behind the register staring off into space when two men walked in. One wore an old brown trench coat, and the other wore a light jacket. She perked up at the name Sam.

“Hello, can I help you with anything?”

“Oh, uh. Does Sam Winchester usually stop by here?” Y/N frowned.

“Who’s asking?”

“I’m his brother, Dean. I wanna buy him a book that he’d absolutely never read, I was wondering if you had any suggestions.”

“What’s the occasion?” She asked. Sam had mentioned a big brother once or twice, usually as an explanation for why he was on edge.

“It’s his birthday,” the man in the trench coat said.

She nodded her head, and pointed towards a small back corner. “He avoids that section like the plague. Honestly I don’t even know why it’s there.”

“Thanks.”

Not long after, the boys returned to the front. Checking the time quickly, she figured she’d close up after them.

“Here you go.” She smiled, sliding the book back towards Dean without ringing him up.

“Huh?”

“It’s on me. On one condition, take a video and bring it to me.”

“That seems crue-”

“Deal.”

***

“Excuse me,” a girl said, as she tapped Y/N on the shoulder. “Hi, I’m looking for the nearest bar? I got a little lost.”

She was blond, and there was another girl just outside the store with dark hair. They couldn’t have been much older than Y/N.

“Well, you aren’t too far off. Take the next right turn and head straight. It’s pretty much the only building that way.”

***

“Hello Mr. Winchester!”

“Y/N, I told you, you can call me Sam. Anyways I was looking for-”

“Check the back left corner, if it’s not there, I don’t have it.”

Sam’s face paled, “Y/N, I’m not-”

“Relax, I remodeled it. I like to call it the Sam corner! Finding some of those books was a pain, but I couldn't lose my favorite customer now could I.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on my dream of opening a small book store. Probably won't get to since no one reads books anymore, plus stores like indigo and chapters. Maybe I'll do some more like this, just small reader inserts. Not x readers, just things like this where the reader exists as a part of it.


End file.
